


Shy, cute but arse kicker

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Overprotective Sherlock Holmes, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Five times Sherlock's girlfriend has been very shy and very cute and one time she hasn't been. At all.





	Shy, cute but arse kicker

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction on this platform and on this Fandom. And I'm not a native. I hope you will enjoy.

**1\. Shy to meet Lestrade**

It has been long since the last time Sherlock has stormed into Scotland Yard headquarter, very long. So very long that Greg Lestrade has started to get worried and called him for help the very first time an occasion has presented herself. When Sherlock has answer to the call, he hasn’t seemed bored. That wasn’t normal. Well, of course, “normal” wasn’t a word allowed to talk about the Great Detective, but even… Ok, let’s say it was weirder than usual. So, here Lestrade was, sitting at his desk, trying to busy himself while waiting for his strange friend to come. When he finally did, Greg was so very relieved to see Sherlock seemed to be fine and clean from drugs, he didn’t pay attention to the smaller shape hurrying just behind him.

“So, what is it?”

If someone has told the Police Detective that, someday, he would be _happy_ to ask Sherlock his help, he would have laugh to death. Or fire the fool who would have dared to tell him this. But he was happy and relieved and… startled by Sherlock’s coat which seemed to move by itself. And totally and absolutely agape when he heard the sociopath very gently _coon_

“It’s ok baby, Georges is a very good friend. Come say hello.”

Then Lestrade saw a short and young woman appear from behind Sherlock. She gave him a frightened look before interlacing her digits with Sherlock’s and say a shy “Hello”. The Scotland Yard Detective was so busy wondering in what dimension he was, he didn’t even correct his name and stuttered a hazy greeting. Sherlock smiled at his obviously girlfriend

“See, nothing to fear from Georges.”

And then, on another tone

“Well, why did you want to see me as soon as possible?”

The normal Sherlock’s tone of voice brought Lestrade to the Hearth, he handed a file to the Detective while grumbling

“It’s Greg, actually”

Which caused the young woman to smile shyly at him. Sherlock rapidly browsed the file and handed it to his girlfriend

“What do you think?”

She took the file, started to read it and furrowed her brows.

“I think this moron should have known better than murdering people as roughly as he has. You will catch him so quickly, it will be _embarrassing_ for him, really.”

She didn’t seem coy at all at this moment. But when she looked up from the file, she realised what she just has said and turned bright red. Sherlock appeared stunned and Lestrade didn’t know where to look anymore. The young lady was right, of course, but, well… Maybe it has sounded a little too much as a declaration of love? He didn’t know and he didn’t want to know. If Sherlock was happy and clean, what more could he possibly ask for? Hum… Maybe for the same Sherlock not kissing heatedly his girlfriend in his office? But it seems like he was ready to take the case, so, Greg supposed he couldn’t have everything in the same day.

“If you say so, love… The game is on!”

And, with that, Sherlock was storming, out this time, of Scotland Yard quarters, his girlfriend on his heels, who still took the time to wave a little at Lestrade and to mutter

“Bye, Greg”

Before leaving for good.

**2\. Needy in front of Mycroft**

It was during one of Mycroft’s impromptu visit, when he thought he must lecture or threaten his little brother about God knows what. It was already very late, but he had been surprised to find the said little brother already in pyjamas. It wasn’t in Sherlock’s habits to be in pyjamas this early… Well, at least, when he had get dressed during the day. And Mycroft was sure he had get dressed during the day because… No. Stop. He was drifting. What was he saying before being interrupted by himself? Mmmh. He could ask Sherlock, but he was pretty sure the stubborn man didn’t have pay attention to his speech… Ah yes, here he was:

“So, as I said, brother mine…”

Before being interrupted a second time, and not by himself.

“Sherlock?”

The two brothers spoke together:

“Leave us alone!”

“Yes, kitty?”

Mycroft glared at the sight in front of him: a sleepy girl who didn’t know if she must leave or join them. However, the older Holmes has been clear. Leave.Us.Alone. And, as always, the younger disagreed with him and said, with a sweet smile which made Mycroft want to throw up

“I can’t go to sleep already baby girl, sorry. Come to me.”

Astounded, the British Government Himself watch the young girl walking barefoot and barely dressed, then climbing onto his brother’s lap and set herself up, her head resting in the crook of Sherlock’s neck, her left hand on his chest. Sherlock took a cover from the sofa and wrapped them both in it. It took to Mycroft several minutes to find his ability to speak again.

“Is it a joke?”

Sherlock was smiling smugly at him.

“No. She can’t sleep without me.”

Mycroft has seen a lot of things during his life, but this sight, his brother holding yearningly who has to be his girlfriend asleep on his lap, could easily figure in the top ten of the weirder. He didn’t even know Sherlock has a girlfriend! What the hell?! Upset, the older brother didn’t find something better to say than

“ _Kitty_. Really?”

“Kitten eat goldfishes. What were you saying?”

Ah. It already looked more like his brother. But, bloody hell, he couldn’t remember what he was saying!

**3\. Flustered because of Molly’s behaviour**

It was no secret to anyone that Molly was utterly and desperately in love with Sherlock Holmes. Poor thing. So, it was always a great pleasure for her to welcome the Detective in her lab. Well, almost always a pleasure, since he had brought his girlfriend with him.

Foremost, the scientist had thought he would behave as usual: cold, distant, barely listening to anyone, focused on the task at once. And, if Molly wasn’t a bad person, she still was human, and she was deeply jealous of the one who has succeeded where she had failed. Failed numerous times. Then she was looking forward for this girlfriend to be rejected like the others while the genius was deducing. And Molly was a bit ashamed about this desire, but, again, she was only human.

She had been confused when she saw him take a seat for the girl, who was now able to sit just next to him, and kiss her head before sitting himself in front of the microscope. When the young woman had started wriggling on her seat looking unsurely around her, Molly had been totally dismayed to hear Sherlock warmly saying

“Don’t worry kitty, it won’t be long, I just need to take a look at this before we get home, ok?”

And then reaching for her hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it soothingly.

If gaze could kill, Sherlock’s girlfriend would be very, very dead. How did she go about it? She wasn’t a top model and she didn’t seem to be brilliant, otherwise she would be helping the Detective solving the case instead of being a nuisance for him. Why did he bring her if she was perfectly useless? Why was he so _gentle_ , and _caring_ , and _tender_ , and _delicate_ with her? How was it even _possible_ to associate all these adjectives with Sherlock in the same sentence?! She must have drug him, there’s no other way. Sherlock must be high to coo at her like this. She just looked deeply pathetic, squirming like this, selfishly keeping the man from his work. Drowned in her jealousy, Molly almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the deep and slightly angry Sherlock’s voice talking to her

“Molly, if you want us to stay, well… “ _friends_ ”, and if you want me to keep coming to your lab to do my researches, stop at once glaring to Y/N like you’re doing. She’s shy and I can’t stand someone making her feel uncomfortable, even more if it is done in purpose… Don’t make me ask twice or I may become aggressive.”

He has said all this without looking up from the microscope and still holding Y/N’s hand in his, adding a new kiss on her knuckles at the end of the speech.

Y/N, highly confused, has turned his gazed from Sherlock to Molly. She has been amazed watching Sherlock flying to her rescue, and she now was deeply embarrassed to confront Molly’s jealousy. Embarrassed at first, because, the scientist could feel the challenge she was sending her now. Sherlock was her and her only; if Molly has something to argue about that, she could always (or again) try her luck. But she would face the one who has been able to make _Sherlock Holmes_ , the highly functioning sociopath, _cooing_. And Molly wasn’t ready for that.

Molly muttered some excuses and left the room, promising herself she would never fall so low again.

**4\. Panicked because of Anderson**

Every year, Scotland Yard had thrown a kind of ball to celebrate Christmas, this one was no exception. How someone has managed to make Sherlock Holmes coming was, in itself, a real Christmas miracle. He came with his girlfriend, most of the London Police knew her now, since she always was running behind the tall Detective, holding his hand and pulling his sleeve to whisper in his ear. Anderson had saw her more than a few times, now. He always had wanted to talk to her. She must know the Great Sherlock Holmes better than anyone else, didn’t she? She would be able to answer all his questions. Knowing each tiny detail about him, each little secret. Anderson was longing to ask her about it, about everything. But it was totally impossible to talk to the girl without Sherlock being just a few steps away, in the best case, when she wasn’t wrapped in his arms in a way or another. So, when he saw Sherlock standing between Greg and John, without his girlfriend at his side, his heart has starting to race. An opening. If he was able to find the woman before she made her way to return to Holmes, he would be able to talk to her.

Scanning the headquarter changed into a ballroom he spotted her, just leaving the restroom. In a few seconds, he was at her side.

“Hi! I’m Philip Anderson, remember me? I’ve worked on a couple of cases with Sherlock and you. You’re his girlfriend, right? What’s your name again?”

All this has been said with a grin which would have been worthy of the Cheshire Cat. Scary, and not in a fun way… Unlike the Cat.

“Uh… Hum… I’m Y/N… I… Yes… I’m Sherlock’s girlfriend…”

Oooh! She was speaking after all! It was the first time Anderson heard her voice! Since she was able to speak, he would make her speak, trust him, don’t worry about that.

“Well, nice to meet you… Again? Ahah! I would like to ask you some questions, do you mind?”

“Ni…Nice to m… Meet you too. I… I… What kind of questions?”

Y/N was searching Sherlock with her eyes, absolutely uncomfortable with the eerie man who had stumbled into her at the exit of the restroom. She didn’t want to talk with him, Sherlock didn’t like him. But what could she do?

“Oh, it’s simple, really, I just would like to know a little more about your boyfriend, you see?”

What? Oh God! SHERLOCK, _HELP_!

Sherlock was starting to wonder what had happened to Y/N. She left a few minutes ago, sighing she was going to the restroom and she hadn’t returned yet. Giving up the conversation he had had with Lestrade and John, he looked around, searching for his girlfriend. What he saw made him _mad_ : Y/N, obviously on the verge of fainting, trapped between a wall and… ANDERSON! Sherlock was just behind the man in a heartbeat.

“Off of _my_ girl before I rip your head out of your shoulders, you jerk!”

Sherlock hasn’t scream. It was barely a murmur, in fact, but the way he has said it, the threaten, the manifest _rage_ in his voice has frozen Anderson’s blood. Before he could say anything to save his life, the man has been pushed out of the way, and the Detective has Y/N in his arms again.

“Everything is alright my love, here I am. Never leave you again… I should have known this jackass would try to bother you! I’m so sorry… Are you ok? Do you want to get home? I can explain to Gary and John; it will be ok. You’re safe, baby girl…”

Anderson has never been romantic but hearing Sherlock Holmes so lovely words to Y/N almost moved him to tears.

**5\. Kinky in John’s presence**

John has planned to muck about with Sherlock. Since he moved from Backer Street to live with Mary, it happened from time to time. Well… It could happen more often if the Detective wasn’t always running everywhere in London. And, even if John has tried his best to hide it, he missed his best friend. So, whatever happened today, he would spend time with Sherlock, f*ck it!

He rang the doorbell. No answer. Second try. Still no answer. Mrs. Hudson wasn’t home, then.

John took his phone and tried to call Sherlock. No answer, again. He tried a second time and leave a vocal

“Hey, I’m at Baker Street. I’m waiting for you and, I warn you, I won’t leave before I see you, so hurry.”

Using his spare keys he kept in emergency case, he entered the flat. Well, it wasn’t an emergency, but he didn’t want to wait for hours for Sherlock in the cold; London wasn’t famous for the enjoyable weather, you know? It would definitely be best in his old armchair, with a cup of tea and a good book. John was starting to go upstairs when he heard something

“ _Oh_!”

Ah! There’s someone home. Maybe Y/N? No, she would have opened the door. Who was upstairs, then? This moment, John heard something very… unexpected.

“Daddy!”

_Oh. Bloody. Hell._

“Daddy, please! _Ooooh_!”

“You’re so good for me, baby girl, so perfect and _mine_ … I love you so much…”

What was he supposed to do? What THE F*UCK was he SUPPOSED to do? BACK OFF! John was trying to when, in his hurry to get out, he unfortunately stepped on one of the squealing steps. _F*ck_. He instantly knew that Sherlock knew he was there, and that Sherlock knew John knew that Sherlock knew. Stop, stop, STOP! Ok, he may have ruined a very intimate moment, but he wasn’t supposed to know Sherlock was this busy, was he?

“ _Daddyyyyyy_!”

“Come on, kitty, let me hear your voice!”

Or maybe he didn’t ruin anything. Maybe Sherlock just didn’t hear him. It was highly unlikely, but, well… Maybe?

“Daddy! It feels _so_ good! _Harder_ , please!” John wanted to die.

“Daddy! Oh! _Daddyyyyyy_!”

“Come for me, baby girl.”

Too late to fly away, now Sherlock would be able to hear everything… So, John carried on his way upstairs and sat in his old armchair, still wanting to die, face burning. A few minutes later, he heard some whispers from Sherlock’s bedroom and the man came in the living room, only in boxer. He smiled to his best friend and asked

“Enjoy the show?”

Did John have mentioned he wanted to DIE? Yes? Ok, then he wanted to die _twice_.

“You heard me, didn’t you? And you don’t stop? And you ask to Y/N to be _louder_? What are you? An exhibitionist?!”

The Detective smile teasingly to his best friend “Only if you’re a voyeur…”

“Are you…”

“What the hell?!”

Y/N has also exited the bedroom and was only wearing Sherlock’s purple shirt. Her gaze fell on John as a bright red shaded her cheeks.

“Oh… Oh no… Did you…?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Did you hear…?”

“You calling him “ _Daddy_ ” and he asking you to be louder? Yes. I did.”

“O… Ok.”

With that, she walked to Sherlock and steal him a kiss before saying “Shower” and disappearing.

“Sherlock… I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what?”

“You’re always _so_ protective with her and here… You just expose her like this! Ok, it’s only me, but…”

“Do you really think I would make her something she doesn’t want?”

“W… What?”

Sherlock winked. “You heard me. I’m not the exhibitionist, _she is_. But she’s too shy to admit it”.

**+1 Who do you think you’re talking to, you b*tch?!**

Sherlock was used to people making fun of him. Telling him he was weird, strange, scary… He couldn’t care less. He was so used to this that, when Donovan cried “Freak is coming!” he didn’t even feel vaguely hurt. What really startled him, on the other hand, was the enormous yell coming just after

“And who do you think you’re talking to, you _b*tch_?!”

Y/N, still holding his hand, was facing Donovan, _towering_ her, even if she was smaller than the constable, her eyes brightening with anger.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, dumbass! Will you answer me, or don’t you have enough neurons to make a sentence which doesn’t imply insulting someone?”

Sherlock was stunned, his so _cute_ , so _shy_ , so _coy_ girlfriend _was kicking Donovan’s arse_ to save his honour. He slightly felt he would have so much loved to do the same for her… Nex time, maybe. Donovan was trying to find something to answer.

“I… You… How did you…”

“I see, no brain in this head, it seems. Then, let me teach you something, stupid girl: don’t do to the others what you don’t want them to do to you. And never affront my boyfriend again, or _you will learn to fear my name_ , understood?”

Donovan was speechless, as Greg, Anderson and John were.

“Now I shot the brainless girl up, maybe we should go to work?”

No answer. So, Y/N started to gently drag Sherlock inside de building. After a few seconds, he returned to himself and started to kiss Y/N with passion. When the lack of air pulled them apart, she was turned back into a coy young woman again. And Sherlock couldn’t possibly love her more.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
